


Kissing Games

by elenilote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing people never told you about having a boyfriend was the kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Games

The thing people never told you about having a boyfriend was the kissing. Plenty of (un)helpful and embarrassing advice about having sex with one yes but nothing about the kissing. For Isaac it was the most incredible thing he’d ever known.

Danny smelled good and tasted good, though Isaac had been shy and scared at first - he’d never kissed _anyone_ \- Danny was a patient boyfriend. It was little things at first, a kiss on the cheek for goodbye, a peck on the lips for good night or just the barest brush of their lips together when they were alone.

The first proper kiss they had was almost an accident. It was after the big game and Isaac had made the pass that resulted in the winning goal. Danny hadn’t played, he had gotten hurt badly in the last game and the coach wouldn’t risk further injury to his star goalkeeper. All Isaac could think of the whole time after the game when there were speeches and photographs and pep talks was to get back to Danny and share the rush he was feeling.

To his surprise Danny was waiting outside the locker room for him instead. There was a wide grin on his face and before Isaac managed even a ‘hello’, it happened. The Kiss. Danny’s lips on his. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to respond, not that he really knew what he was doing but Danny had taught Isaac the value of sometimes just going with instincts. It was probably the shortest first kiss in the history of such kisses, but it left them both smiling wide and more than a little breathless, like something momentous had just happened.

After that, Isaac caught every opportunity to practice with his gorgeous boyfriend, who was more than willing to comply. And well, if sometimes his hands wandered under Danny’s shirt a bit or Danny’s sneaked past the waistband of his jeans, it wasn’t so scary thinking about that now that there was _kissing_ going on.


End file.
